joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Tree (Community made)
Summary Composite Tree is a composite of all the tree species known on Earth. It possesses the high-end capacities of all trees. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher over time Name: Composite Tree Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: None Age: Up to 5,000 years for individual barks, up to 80,000 years for clonal colonies Classification: Plant, Tree, Clonal Colony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Regeneration (Low-Mid over time), Duplication (Over time), Plant Manipulation, Toxin Manipulation (Sap and Fruit), Absorption, Longevity, Limited Fire Resistance (Can still be burned by direct application of fire, but is resistant to forest fires). Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Moves at a very slow pace and usually can't attack), higher over time (They can eventually carve their way into solid stone). Can ignore durability using its various toxins. Speed: Below Average Human (Can grow at a maximum speed of 10 centimeters per day). Lifting Strength: Class K (Some trees can weigh up to 1636 tons, if not higher). Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Unknown '(Can be cut and eventually killed by 'Small Building level '''slashing attacks. However it can withstand considerably higher blunt force). '''Stamina: Endless as long as it has food. Range: 486 meters for an individual crown, 43 hectares for a clonal colony. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless, only reacts to the terrain around it. Weaknesses: Cannot move over a short period of time. Mindlessly responds to stimuli. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Reproduction: All trees can reproduce themselves through various means, often spreading their offspring over a wide area. However, they take a very long time to grow. Some can also produce new trees by growing a complex underground root system, creating a clonal colony. * Toxins: '''Contains skin irritants in its sap which can contaminate water and cause blisters on contact. Smoke created by burning the tree can damage eyes. Its fruit can be fatal if eaten. '''Note: This profile is originally made by Saikou The Lewd King. Others Notable Victories: Composite Ant (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Ant's profile Composite Shark (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Shark's profile Patagotitan mayorum (The Real World) Patagotitan mayorum's profile Composite Cat (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Cat's profile Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus Rex's profile The Game (The Real World (Verse)) The Game's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Composite Human had an hour of prep time.) SCP-871 (SCP Foundation) SCP-871's profile (Speed was equalized, SCP-871 couldn't duplicate itself enough where the total of them would reach above 10-C, Tree could reproduce). Steve (Minecraft) Steve's profile (Steve started at the base and has 2 and a half days of prep. Fight took place in the Minecraft world). '''Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Tier 10 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Genderless Category:Plants Category:Trees Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Wood Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users